


Helpless

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: A songfic based on Helpless from the Hamilton MusicalDedicated to that one time I posted a drawing on amino and made everyone ship Elizabeth and Longcat#KittyLove for life!





	Helpless

──────── ∘°❀°∘────────

I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"

❀

Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine  
Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine."

❀

My sister made her way across the room to you   
And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?"   
She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through"   
Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...  
──────── °∘❀∘° ────────

She hadn’t expected much when her owner had taken her to a party. It wasn’t the first time after all, and the last time he’d brought her along hadn’t been too eventful.

To her, those parties were nothing more than a bunch of humans all together in one big room, loud and smelly. There were those who tried to pick her up and do things she didn’t even want to imagine, and also those that cursed her and threw insults.

Nobody ever told her why. After all, why would anyone dislike her? She’d done nothing wrong.

She’d even received a bath before going, her pure, white fur was shining even more than usual, and she was wearing her best jewels.

Some people simply couldn’t appreciate her.

Oh well, it wasn’t like she could complain much. Jumin didn’t understand her too well, though more than most did. And if he wanted her to come, well, who was she to deny him? They were best friends after all.

She really hadn’t expected much from the party.

Until she realized she wasn’t the only cat there.

She watched him from her owner’s eyes, his eyes blue like hers, though not as bright, and his fur just as white, but short.

They were the same, yet they couldn’t be more different, and every time his head turned her way, she glanced away, too shy to meet his eyes.

What was going on?

She’d never felt her heart beat so fast.

It wasn’t until Jumin finally let her down to roam around by herself when he suddenly approached her, surprising her by standing next to her.

His voice was even softer than his fur seemed to be.

Yes, he wasn’t royalty. Unlike her, he wasn’t even purebred, he was nothing but a commoner.

His fame came from his appearance, though where she had beauty to show, his body was abnormally long.

He was an attraction, an artist.

And she found it intriguing.

It was apparent in the way he spoke that he’d been raised amongst commoners, he’d never had contact with upper class felines before, yet he wasn’t disrespectful, just inexperienced.

Somehow, it was endearing.

When he asked her for a walk, she didn’t think twice.

It wasn’t until much later when she became aware she’d been prancing around him like a kitten.

──────── ∘°❀°∘────────

Helpless!

Oh, look at those eyes  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
Yeah, I'm helpless, I know I'm  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
(I'm helpless!)  
I'm so into you, I am so into you  
(I'm helpless!)  
I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em  
──────── °∘❀∘° ────────

Even long after the party, Elizabeth couldn’t take her mind off of the unusual tomcat.

The one night they’d spent talking, roaming the gardens together, it’d felt magical. Never before had she felt that way, and never before had someone seemed to like her for herself, rather than her looks, or wealth.

Yes, he actually seemed to like her!

And he was such a charming cat.

When the night had been over and they’d had to bid their goodbyes, he’ asked her if they could meet again.

──────── ∘°❀°∘────────

One week later  
I'm writin' a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem  
(I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him)  
Ha!

❀

Two weeks later in the living room stressin'  
My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin'  
I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine  
And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do

❀

My father makes his way across the room to you   
I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through."   
But then he shakes your hand and says, "Be true."   
And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...

──────── °∘❀∘° ────────

The next weeks, months even, Elizabeth snuck out of the house as often as she could, just to meet him.

Every time her owner was asleep or at work, she’d squeeze past the guards, to the garden to where the Longcat was waiting for her.

She knew it couldn’t go on forever like that, sooner or later someone would see them. They couldn’t hide it forever.

But it hadn’t taken long for them to become mates, and she really couldn’t be happier about it…

Still, he was a commoner.

And she was royalty.

They weren’t supposed to be, but every moment she spent with him felt so right. Every time she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

How could something that felt so good possibly be a mistake?

No, she didn’t care. Nobody could stop them, they were both old enough to decide for themselves who they wanted to be with.

After a long time of dating , she didn’t know how long exactly as she was a cat, and therefore did not have a concept of time, but it was several seasons, she eventually gathered all her courage to show Jumin.

Really, neither of them expected much. He was overprotective of her, it wouldn’t be surprising at all if he were against the relationship.

Both of them were prepared for rejection, yet they didn’t plan to stop.

They simply wanted to stop meeting in secret all the time.

To both of their astonishment, when Elizabeth’s owner returned home to find the Longcat in his penthouse, he seemed overjoyed.

──────── ∘°❀°∘────────

Helpless!

(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless!  
(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)  
That boy is mine  
That boy is mine!  
(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)  
I'm helpless!  
Helpless!  
Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em  
──────── °∘❀∘° ────────

She could hardly believe she’d been so afraid for nothing, it felt ridiculous.

But now they were actually allowed to be together, the way she knew they were meant to be.

He could visit her any time she wanted, as could she visit him, which was a fun thing to do for them both. Their homes were so different! His apartment was so small, if he stood facing the wall on one and, his behind reached the wall on the opposite, while her penthouse had rooms that were bigger than his entire complex, it seemed.

But she loved being with him, no matter where they went. After all, there were more important things in life than a pedigree.

And there was nothing that could ever be stronger than love.

──────── ∘°❀°∘────────  
Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain

❀

Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out

❀

I've been livin' without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild  
But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real  
And long as I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God  
You'll never feel so

 

Helpless

 

──────── °∘❀∘° ────────

She was a true beauty.

He’d been mesmerized by her clear blue eyes the moment he’d first seen her, like blue diamonds shimmering in the sunlight.

He’d never expected her to even talk to him, let alone meet with him, but she had. And every single time, even after all the seasons they’d been mates, she surprised him every time.

He was nothing but a meme cat, a moggy with no breed, famous for his unnatural shape and nothing else.

Whereas she was lightyears out of his league, the most royal feline the world had ever seen.

And yet she’d chosen him.

He had nothing to offer her, he was ashamed even to have to admit it to her, but she never complained.

And though he had nothing he possessed, he’d give her all he had, all of his love was for her, and all of his life would be dedicated to her, for as long as she’d accept him.

And he knew she felt the same.


End file.
